Road movie
by William C. P. W
Summary: One shot. Ethele val rate le poudlard express et ne sait comment faire pour y aller. Par chance  ou non , Rogue la prend avec lui en voiture pour la conduire au plus prêt de Poudlard. Road movie entre deux caractères qui aurait pu s'accorder. review plz


_Bonjour à toi lecteur égaré. Ce one shoot a été écrit dans le cadre du défi des 30 baisers sur un forum de RP, il met donc en scène Ethele Val, un personne de mon cru. Si cette histoire t'a plu et que tu décides d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres écris, tu la retrouvera dans trois E et un J__ ou son caractère te paraitra surement différent. Cela est normal puisque l'Ethele qui tu découvre ici est un personnage en alliant en réalité 3. J'espère donc que tu auras plaisir à découvrir l'autre Ethele dans une histoire plus longue. Sinon au plaisir sur un autre texte :)_**  
><strong>

**Road Movie**

C'était fou ça, elle était assise sur l'un des bancs, dans la gare, a regader les trains passer comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Comment cela était-il possible? Comment avait-elle réussi à... à... les mots formaient une boule énorme dans sa gorge, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Un premier sanglot la secoua. Comment avait-elle pu, l'imbécile, comment? Par merlin! Un second sanglot, cette fois une cascade de larmes lui coulait le long des joues alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans ses mains. Venait-elle réellement de rater le train pour Poudlard? Allait-elle réellement être absente pour la rentrée? Ne pas être là pour entendre le professeur McGonagall prononcer son discours si touchant, parlant de Dumbledore, le regretté directeur, alors que sa mort remontait à plus de 5 ans maintenant. La dévotion de la femme pour son ancien ami était touchante et Ethele la soupçonnait d'avoir, en réalité elle en était sure, un jour ressenti des sentiments pour le vieil homme aux yeux pétillants. La demoiselle retint avec difficulté un nouveau sanglot. Elle essuya les larmes de sa manche avant de relever la tête. Il fallait se reprendre et trouver une solution: elle n'était pas préfète des Serdaigles pour rien.  
>Oui en plusieurs années la petite nouvelle avait bien changée. Elle portait aujourd'hui des lunettes rectangulaires aux larges montures rouges, arborait enfin une taille descente comme... hé bien... des formes généreuses. Il fallait l'avouer, si le temps n'avait pas été généreuses avec de nombreuses filles de son année -je ne vous parlerez pas du nez de certaines qui avait fini par manger leurs visages- la demoiselle avait fini par éclore comme une très jolie rose. Son visage rond de petite fille s'était affiné, son petit ventre avait disparu avec les centimètres qu'elle prenait. Aujourd'hui on ne la reconnaissait plus... enfin si... grâce à ses cheveux de feux qui eux n'avaient pas changés durant toutes ces années. La jeune fille renifla bruyamment et soupira. Bien il était temps de réfléchir. Elle devait arriver à Poudlard avant la nuit, mais comment? En voiture peut-être? Son père lui avait appris à conduire après tout, mais elle n'avait pas l'âge légal pour emprunter une voiture... Si par malheur un policier venait à la contrôler.<p>

"Et de toute manière vous allez la trouver où cette voiture?"

Lui lança une voix derrière elle. La demoiselle sursauta, renversant au passage une de ses valises. Bon si son corps avait changé avec les années, en bien, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas avec le reste de sa personne. Elle était devenue encore moins sure d'elle -ce n'est jamais facile de grandir quand on vit depuis toujours bercée par des histoires présentes dans les livres- ainsi que cent fois plus maladroite -souvenez vous du professeur à la crème de Noël dernier-. Elle se tourna pour voir un homme aux cheveux gras se tenir contre un poteau derrière elle, les bras croisés, un sourire narquois sous un nez proéminent. Le cœur d'Ethele rata un battement. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de? Non il était mort! Pourtant lorsque l'homme se décrocha du mur pour se dirigeait vers elle, Ethele n'eut alors plus aucun doute, voyant deux yeux noirs se fixer sur les siens: il s'agissait du professeur Severus Rogue qu'elle croyait vivre aux côtés de ses ancêtres. L'espace d'un instant elle sentit sa conscience glisser hors de son corps, histoire de faire un petit tour aux alentours pendant qu'elle même ferait une sieste forcée sur le pavé. Mais elle réussi à lutter contre le malaise qui la gagnait alors que l'homme se laissait tomber à ses côtés, balançant sa tête en arrière. Il regarda le plafond l'espace d'un instant alors qu'Ethele le dévisageait avec une expression de poisson rouge sous acide. De toute évidence, son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en veille. La demoiselle fini par secouer violemment sa tête, se frotta les yeux, vérifiant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

"Mais vous n'étiez pas mort vous?"

Lâcha-t-elle, s'étranglant légèrement avec sa salive. Bon dieu, faites qu'il réponde "non.". Dites moi que je me suis trompée, qu'il est vivant, bien vivant, devant moi et que ce n'est pas mon esprit qui me joue un tour. Que son absence durant toutes ses années s'explique aussi simplement qu'un claquement de doigts. Qu'il réponde "non", par Merlin, non.

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez. J'ai l'air d'être mort? Vous êtes sure que vos lunettes servent à quelque chose?"

Le cœur de la demoiselle rata un nouveau battement. Alors comme ça, toutes ses années, elle avait cru que l'homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier était... était... mais il ne l'était pas! Elle le savait! Elle l'avait toujours su! Sinon pourquoi son cœur aurait-il continué à battre pour lui? Tout était simple, tout était clair. Les choses n'avaient jamais été moins compliquées. Un sourire béat étira soudain son visage. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Puis soudain un poids énorme lui écrasa la poitrine. Pas moins de 20 tonnes de ferrailles et de vapeurs: le poudlard express. Le fait que son ancien professeur soit revenu comme par miracle à la vie ne résolvait pas son problème principal : elle n'était toujours pas en route pour son école.  
>Une panique sourde monta lentement en elle. Oubliant presque la présence de l'homme elle se remit à chercher une solution, balayant stupidement des yeux la gare. Peut-être, peut-être prendre un train en direction d'une ville proche de l'école? Et finir le chemin à pied? C'était une idée... Pourquoi, me direz-vous, ne pas se tourner vers son fidèle balai? Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'en avait pas. Oui, une sorcière de septième année sans balai. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi puisqu'elle n'était pas du tout douée pour le vol. De même qu'elle ne l'était toujours pas pour les sortilèges. Alors oublions aussi l'idée d'un charme quelconque pour s'envoler vers la forêt entourant l'école. La demoiselle soupira, frappant de ses poings fermés le bois du banc sur lequel elle était assise. Le professeur lui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Maintenant appuyé sur ses avants bras, eux même posé sur ses cuisses, il regardait la demoiselle, semi amusé, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. De toutes évidences, il se délectait de voir un Serdaigle en détresse intellectuelle.<p>

Ethele se tourna vers lui. Elle avait oublié que l'homme dégageait une telle force, un tel charisme. L'espace d'un instant elle émit une hypothèse stupide: peut-être pourrait-il lui venir en aide? L'homme devait savoir transplaner, contrairement à elle. Elle serait alors à l'heure, même en avance pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de l'aider et connaissant celui que l'on nommait à une époque "le maitre des cachots" il y avait peu de chance que cela soit le cas. Néanmoins elle se mit à papillonner des paupières, ficha sur ses lèvres son plus beau sourire et, cambrant son dos pour faire ressortir sa poitrine, elle se mit à fixer l'ex directeur de Poudlard. L'homme se redressa, levant un sourcil et recula légèrement voyant deux objets non identifiés appartenant à sa voisine se rapprocher de lui. De toute évidence il avait déjà compris ce qui se tramait dans la petite tête de la fille aux cheveux rouges et il n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

"Ho allez professeur!" Gazouilla la demoiselle.  
>"Pas question! Et ne m'appelez pas professeur, je n'enseigne plus!"<p>

Cracha l'homme en se levant. Il commença à s'éloigner, dos vouté, tête baissé, tourna son large dos à la jeune fille. Cette dernière bondit sur ses pieds, s'empara de ses valises et, les trainant presque derrière elle, tenta vainement de rattraper la chauve souris qui marchait aussi vite que ses grandes jambes le lui permettaient.

"Monsieur Rogue!" Geint-elle, ses bras douloureux. Les passants regardaient la scène, tantôt amusés, tantôt hallucinés.  
>"Je ne vous dois rien, alors vous pouvez toujours courir! Vous avez bien un majordome ou un truc dans le genre pour vous y emmenez dans cette école."<br>"Paul n'est pas un truc." Cracha la demoiselle.

Le ton qu'elle venait d'emprunter sembla interpeller l'homme aux cheveux gras qui se tourna vers elle, se stoppant dans sa marche folle. Il croisa de nouveau les bras sur son torse, toisant la demoiselle -qui soufflait comme un bœuf, tordue en deux- de ses belles prunelles noires. Elle fini par lever la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

"Monsieur." Lui lança l'homme sur un ton qui lui fit rebaisser la caboche.  
>"Pardon?" Bredouilla t-elle, sachant parfaitement de quoi son ex enseignant était capable quand il le voulait.<br>"Paul n'est pas un truc, Monsieur. Il ne vous a pas appris la politesse votre Paul?"

Ethele releva de nouveau les yeux pour voir le sourire carnassier de Severus Rogue à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Vous connaissez tous la jeune fille, il y avait des choses à ne surtout pas lui dire. Que vous soyez professeur, adulte, elfe ou bien ministre de la magie elle ne fera alors aucune différence. D'ailleurs Haltalis Mordeus, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pouvait témoigner. Lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard la demoiselle lui avait assené un violent coup de pied dans le tibia avant de l'insulter "d'imbécile congénital" et ceux parce qu'une fois de plus il avait fait une remarque fortement déplacée sur ses capacités mentales -"Non mais il est vrai qu'avec un QI si peu élevé il n'est pas simple de se concentrer pour lancer un sort. Les petites choses brillantes attirent votre œil... un peu comme elles le font avec les insectes."-. Par chance l'enseignant ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur affirmant que c'était une très belle démonstration de "défense contre une force du mal de petit niveau certes, mais bien présente." et qu'à l'avenir elle ferait bien d'user de sa baguette, ce serait moins douloureux pour lui. Actuellement Ethele était dans le même état d'esprit. Cet homme, bien qu'il soit le grand, l'immense, le ténébreux Rogue, semblait la prendre pour une imbécile et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

"Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, Monsieur." Lança t-elle en se redressant, appuyant sur le dernier mot. "Hé bien, puisque vous n'êtes pas disposé à m'accorder votre aide, Monsieur, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps. Je ne vous salut pas, Monsieur."

Là dessus elle fit volte face. Optant pour la solution train/marche qui la ferait arriver au plus tard le lendemain elle empoigna sa valise. Mais son geste bien décidé faibli en entendant un petit tintement derrière elle. Une chose vint lui percuter le crâne avec force et elle poussa une plainte en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Jetant un regard par terre elle constata que l'objet du délit n'était autre que des clés de voiture.

"Bon hé bien vous venez?" Ricana la chauve souris. "J'avais rien d'autre de prévu aujourd'hui de toute manière. Et ça peut être marrant de trimballer mademoiselle." Il effectua une courbette toutes dents dehors, ses yeux noirs ne la quittant pas.

Mademoiselle en question ramassa les clés. Elle passa à ses côtés frappant avec l'objet le large torse de l'homme.

"Et où se trouve mon carrosse?" Demanda-t-elle l'air blasé. Après tout oui, le train n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée?

Ils marchèrent un instant le long des quais, prirent l'un des nombreux escalators de cette gare et bifurquèrent en direction des parkings. Que vous soyez à Londres ou à Paris si quelque chose ne change pas ce sont bien les parkings souterrains: un petit air de musique classique flottait dans l'air en grésillant alors que des relents de sécrétions corporelles trop bien identifiés montaient au nez de la demoiselle. Enfin Rogue se stoppa devant une superbe voiture de sport rouge, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classe dans le monde de l'automobile. Mais la demoiselle qui se réjouissait d'une balade en cabriolet déchanta rapidement quand l'homme enfonça ses clés de voiture dans l'infâme tacot d'à côté. Tel maitre, telle voiture pensa la demoiselle regardant la carrosserie noire délavée et cabossée de l'épave. Elle dut forcer sur la portière arrière pour réussir à l'ouvrir, fut tellement surprise quand elle céda qu'elle faillit finir par terre, afin d'y installer ses bagages. Cela fait elle se glissa au côté de l'ex maitre des potions qui la regardait l'air narquois.

"Soyons bien d'accord, je vous dépose à l'entrée de la forêt qui mène à Poudlard, pour le reste, vous vous débrouillée."  
>"Nous sommes bien d'accord."<p>

Et là dessus le moteur se mit à ronronner.

La première partie du voyage ne fut pas vraiment des plus intéressantes. Les deux protagonistes évitaient par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables le moindre contact qu'il soit visuel ou sonore et s'ignoraient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rogue roulait, fixant la route sans ciller pendant que sa passagère de fortune lisait un livre, un coude posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi l'homme avait soudain décidé de l'aider, mettant cela sur le compte d'un sursaut d'humanité. Ou peut-être en avait-il marre d'être seul? Ou bien allait-il simplement l'abandonner en plein milieu de nul part histoire de rire un bon coup. Pour le moment la route défilait en direction de Poudlard et c'était tout ce qui l'importait.  
>Si elle avait levé les yeux de son livre, si elle avait passé plus de temps à regarder le ciel qu'à se perdre dans des pensés stériles, elle aurait peut-être remarqué que de gros nuages noirs avançaient rapidement vers eux. Et peut-être aurait elle fermé la fenêtre du tacot à temps pour éviter la catastrophe à venir. Mais après tout cela m'arrange, sinon mon histoire aurait surement pris une tout autre tournure.<p>

La demoiselle finie en effet par lever les yeux de son ouvrage, pour fixer sa main cette fois. Une goutte de pluie venait de s'y écraser. Puis une autre... et encore une. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Comme si dieu venait d'ouvrir une vanne une véritable cascade tomba des cieux. En quelque instant son bras qui pendait par la fenêtre fut aussi mouillé que si elle l'avait plongé dans une bassine d'eau froide et d'un geste rapide elle le rentra à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elle s'empara de la poignée pour remonter la glace avant que la voiture ne soit inondée mais... Un bruit sec et le cri surprit de sa passagère firent tourner la tête de Rogue. Il pu la voir, un bout de sa voiture entre les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu?" Hurla t-il alors que des gerbes d'eau commençait à pénétrer dans le véhicule.  
>"Je n'y suis pour rien si elle est pourrie votre voiture!" S'insurgea la demoiselle qui n'avait même pas forcé sur l'attache. Ses vêtements commençaient à se consteller de tâche d'eau, tout comme le tapis de sol et le siège.<br>"Hé bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lancer un sort?" Hurla l'homme sans ralentir.  
>"Je vous rappel que je suis incapable de faire ce genre de chose!"<p>

Soulignons cher lecteur que notre demoiselle aux cheveux rouges était devenu l'une des élèves les plus douée en potion que l'école est connue. Le seul pouvant rivaliser avec elle se trouvait actuellement à ses côtés en train de lui hurler dessus. Mais en ce qui concernait la baguette, la demoiselle n'avait jamais réussi à améliorer ses compétences. Ainsi au lieu de chercher l'instrument dans ses poches elle tenta bêtement de recoller manuellement la poignée. Ce qui, bien sur, ne marcha pas.  
>Son visage trempé se tourna vers son ancien professeur, son regard signifiant "hé bien quoi, vous vous savez les lancer les sorts!".<p>

"Je conduis!" Cria t-il exaspéré.  
>"Hé bah arrêtez vous sur la bas côté!"<br>"Je vous prierez de me parler autrement jeune fille!" Lança t-il si fort que la demoiselle alla se coller contre la portière de son côté. Mauvaise idée. Une bourrasque fit pénétrer une véritable vague dans la voiture, qu'elle se prit de plein fouet. Définitivement trempée elle aspira de l'air, passant ses mains sur son visage.

Dans le noir elle sentit la voiture faire une embardée, freiner brusquement. Le mouvement la balança en avant et à sa grande surprise quelque chose vint la stopper dans son mouvement alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement du tableau de bord. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit le bras du professeur tendu devant elle. Il sembla se donner une contenance en donnant un gros coup dans le vide poche qui se trouvait devant elle. Il s'ouvrit sur une baguette dont l'homme s'empara et quelque secondes plus tard la fenêtre était de nouveau fermée. Heureusement d'ailleurs car la pluie redoubla soudain d'intensité martelant la carrosserie dans un bruit de tonnerre. Les essuies glace en marche l'homme croisa les bras. Le silence venait de retomber dans la voiture, lourd le silence, très lourd.  
>Ethele, dégoulinant, marmonna un merci avant de tourner vers la plage arrière pour fouiller dans ses sacs. Elle en sortit une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Durant cinq minutes ils restèrent tout deux, à regarder l'eau couler le long des fenêtres... Enfin Ethele prit la parole.<p>

"Hé bien, il serait temps de repartir non?"  
>"Je ne peux pas rouler avec une pluie pareil." Lança l'homme en montrant de la main le pare brise. En effet dehors la pluie tombait drue et la visibilité s'en retrouvait donc réduite... extrêmement réduite.<p>

De nouveau le silence. De toute évidence ces deux là n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. La demoiselle fut la première à emmètre un bruit: elle frissonna. Resserrant sa serviette autours d'elle elle allongea ses jambes: puisqu'il fallait attendre dans cette voiture que le temps soit moins nuageux, autant le faire bien installée. Son livre étant hors d'usage -c'est fou comme l'eau et le papier ne font pas bon ménage.- elle se mit à chercher des yeux quelque chose pour s'occuper. Soudain ils se fixèrent sur Rogue, qui lui même la regardait obstinément. Hé bien quoi? Elle avait quelque chose sur le nez? Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés? Le plus étrange ses que les yeux de l'homme n'avait pas l'éclat mauvais qui les allumait la plus part du temps. Elle leva un sourcil, s'attendant au pire.  
>Mais au lieu de lui lancer un sarcasme sur son état ou bien sur sa bêtise il lança d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas non plus.<p>

"Vous allez attraper froid."

Hé bien quoi? Un éclair avait-il frappé la voiture la projetant dans un univers parallèle où le professeur Rogue était un être gentil et adorable? Si c'était le cas il perdait d'un seul coup tout intérêt. Si la demoiselle dévorait des yeux l'homme s'était presque essentiellement à cause de sa cruauté et du charisme de méchant qu'il dégageait. Comme les filles qui tombaient amoureuses des bad boys, mais en mieux encore. C'était comme avoir la possibilité de se blottir dans les bras d'un méchant de roman, ceux là même qui avaient tellement la classe. Mais passons. De toute évidence l'homme n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe car maintenant il pointait sa baguette sur la demoiselle qui écarquilla les yeux. Bon dieu, il allait la tuer là au milieu de nul part et abandonner son cadavre parce qu'elle avait fini de ruiner son épave. Cruel destin que celui ci.  
>Par chance dans un sursaut de survie pure et simple la demoiselle détourna la baguette alors qu'un éclair en sortait. Le sort qui lui était destiné frappa de plein fouet le pare brise dégoulinant de condensation. Aussitôt une buée épaisse et humide envahit la voiture.<p>

"Mais vous êtes une véritable catastrophe ambulante ma pauvre fille!"

Ethele ne pouvait pas voir le professeur mais à l'intonation de sa voix -dieu en colère était beaucoup moins impressionnant- elle su parfaitement qu'à l'instant même il la fusillait du regard. Alors comme ça il voulait simplement la sécher d'un coup de baguette? Comme c'était mignon. Mais la pluie de paroles lancée par la suite lui fit oublier à quel point il était beau et envoutant pour lui faire se rappeler à quel point il pouvait être menaçant et terrifiant. Et lorsque l'effet sauna se dissipa la jeune fille préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que de voir le visage rouge de colère, la veine du front du professeur saillante et ses yeux révulsés tournés vers elle. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait au paroxysme de la colère, ce ne fut qu'un long silence qui accueillit la disparition totale de la buée. La demoiselle ouvra un œil, puis l'autre pour finir par se mettre à rire stupidement devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

"Vos vêtements ont rétrécis au lavage."

Lâcha-t-elle dans son fou rire. En effet l'ex mangemort donnait le sentiment d'avoir pris trois tailles d'un seul coup. Ses vêtements le serraient et un bouton de sa chemise sauta soudain pour venir atterrir sur le tableau de bord. Mais au lieu de se remettre à hurler il ricana à son tour ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire la demoiselle.

"Les vôtres aussi."

Lança t-il en laissant glisser ses yeux sur la demoiselle. Un rictus lui déforma le visage lorsqu'il ajouta.

"Hé bien on s'habille avec les vêtements de ses poupées petite fille?"

Alors qu'Ethele regardait l'ex maitre des potions fronçant lentement les sourcils un nouveau bouton de chemise sauta et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. L'homme sembla à son tour profondément vexé. Il grogna et la jeune fille se tu aussitôt, retenant son rire entre ses lèvres fermées. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait le look le grand et terrible Rogue dans ses vêtements trop petit. Tout de suite il faisait beaucoup moins peur. La demoiselle essuya une larme qui avait perlé alors qu'elle était prise de son fou rire. L'homme avait dans les yeux ce même éclat que celui qui s'allumait en classe, lorsqu'il avait décidé de mettre à terre un élève. Ethele savait que les paroles qui allaient suivre allaient faire mal. Mais après tout elle l'avait bien cherché non? Cependant, au lieu de lui lancer des pics bien sentit l'homme marmonna quelque chose en retirant sa chemise. La demoiselle détourna aussitôt les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle portait actuellement une tenue digne d'un service d'escort girl. Soulevant ses épaules elle décida d'ignorer ce fait, à quoi bon rougir puisque...  
>Deux coups de baguette plus tard les résultats catastrophiques de la suite d'événements précédente étaient réparés. Mais la pluie elle, n'avait pas cessé. A croire même qu'elle avait encore redoublé d'intensité. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine Ethele regardait dehors... sans pouvoir distinguer la moindre chose du paysage derrière le rideau de goutes. Combien de temps encore allait durer ce déluge? Il fallait qu'ils repartent, le chemin qu'ils avaient à faire n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait créer un portoloin? Non c'était une idée stupide.<br>Et alors qu'elle réfléchissait elle fini par s'endormir.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrir elle souffrait particulièrement de la nuque et c'est en se massant le cou qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait reprit la route... mais surtout qu'il faisait nuit. Un nouveau vent de panique monta en elle. Elle allait rater la cérémonie c'était sur. Que diraient ses professeurs? Qu'elle image allait-elle avoir, elle la retardataire?

"Vous savez bien qu'on vous passera un petit incident dans ce genre. Alors arrêtez de paniquer inutilement. Vous êtes une véritable chochotte ma parole. Une de ces miss je sais tout qui pleurent toutes les larmes de son corps quand la solution n'est pas dans un livre hein."

Lui lança le chauffeur. C'était assez énervant de savoir qu'il ne cessait de s'introduire dans ses pensés. D'ailleurs... elle blanchit à l'idée que l'homme avait fouillé dans certains recoins de son subconscient. S'il avait mis la main sur certaines de ses pensés le concernant... La gène qui tomba soudain, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dans la voiture lui fit aussitôt savoir qu'il y avait eu accès. Elle se racla la gorge en baissant les yeux, rouge pivoine. Elle fini par couler un regard vers son voisin qui lui même tourna la tête vers elle. D'un même mouvement ils retournèrent fixer un point loin, très loin. La fille risqua un nouveau regard vers son ex professeur. Était-ce la lune ou bien était-il lui aussi rouge? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il si...

"Rien, cela ne signifie rien. Mais comprenez que je puisse être légèrement embarrassé de savoir qu'une gamine -sans intérêt avec ça- me trouve à son goût."  
>"Mais pas du tout!" S'exclama Ethele. "Je vous trouve simplement... intéressant."<br>"Ce n'est pas partagé."  
>"Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela le soit. Et j'avais cru comprendre je vous remercie."<br>"C'est que vous n'êtes pas si stupide alors? Ce pourrait t-il qu'il subsiste quelques neurones dans cette tête vide?"

Nouveau silence. Chacun des deux protagonistes retourna à sa propre occupation. Trouvant le temps long. Les kilomètres défilaient, comme les minutes. Et n'y tenant plus, ne voulant pas non plus parler-me faire insulter ça va bien cinq minutes-, l'esprit dérangé par le bruit monotone de la route, le bras de la demoiselle se déplia vers la radio. Mais rien, pas un bruit. Elle renfonça le bouton une seconde fois, mais le silence continua, mortel comme jamais. Une main poussa la sienne, donna un coup sur la radio, un CD sembla se mettre en route. Que pouvait bien écouter le monstre des cachots? La demoiselle l'imaginait écoutant du classique, assit dans un grand fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. La musique adoucit les mœurs dit-on. Cela devait être vrai car l'homme sembla se détendre quand un violon rejoint le piano sur "la lettre à Elise" de Beethoven.  
>La demoiselle ferma les yeux, laissant une main vagabonder dans le vide, suivant le rythme de la musique. Soudain elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un rire mauvais. Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que Rogue l'observait, un rictus lui déformant sur le visage.<p>

"Quoi encore?"

Lança-t-elle exaspérée. Qu'allait-il encore lui reprocher? D'aimer la musique?

"Je n'aime pas les gens qui font semblant de connaître les classiques alors qu'ils n'y connaissent rien."

Et quoi encore? Ses passages dans son cerveau ne lui avait-il pas appris que la demoiselle connaissait le solfège depuis son plus jeune âge? Elle émit un sifflement entre ses dents et plutôt que de chercher à s'expliquer, elle se pencha au dessus de son siège pour fouiller dans sa valise. De là elle sortie un étui, donna un coup de genoux dans la radio pour la faire taire et, malgré le peu de confort que lui offrait le véhicule, plaça son violon sur son épaule. Une première note en sortit, incertaine, la demoiselle vérifiant que la voyage ne l'avait pas désaccordé. Puis une seconde, plus sure suivie aussitôt d'une autre. Et voilà qu'une suite de croches s'élevait dans les airs. La demoiselle ferma les yeux pour mieux se rappeler du morceau, visualisant la partition. Elle jouait actuellement "magic stradivarius" d'Edvin Marton. On ne pouvait pas parler d'un grand classique mais il impressionnait toujours les gens. Et alors que l'archer frottait les cordes ses doigts glissaient le long du manche avec une rapidité déconcertante. Et comme pour prouver à la chauve souris -qui faisait déjà moins la fière- qu'elle s'était trompée sur sa personne elle se mit à énoncer les notes, prononçant par moment "forte" ou bien "allegro" afin de prouver qu'elle savait ce qui signifiait une variation. Elle leva soudain son archer, rouvrit les yeux pour voir la mine renfrognée de son chauffeur. Quant à elle, ce fut un sourire victorieux qui vint se peindre sur son visage. Elle rangea son violon, relança le CD et se remit à battre la cadence de la main. Sans un rire pour la déconcentrer cette fois.

La voiture fini par s'arrêter sur le bas côté. Là l'homme croisa les bras et s'endormit sans un mot. Il était alors prêt de trois heure du matin. La cérémonie devait être finie depuis longtemps pensa Ethele entre deux pensés floues. Et lorsque ses yeux se rouvrir, un manteau lui couvrait le corps et la route défilait à nouveau. Elle se frotta les yeux, s'étira pour reconnaître des abords familier. La route tirait sur sa fin.

"Merci de m'avoir couvert." Lança-t-elle, repliant le manteau.  
>"Vous aviez froid." Répondit simplement l'homme.<p>

Exaspérait par le silence Ethele ne se démonta pas.

"Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'emmener jusque là?"

Silence.

"Je vous ai posé une question Monsieur, avez vous oublié la politesse?"

Nouveau silence. La demoiselle tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Soit, qu'il fasse la tête après tout. D'ici une heure ou deux elle n'aurait plus à le supporter.

"Peut-être simplement parce que l'endroit me manque."

Répondit l'homme après dix minutes sans se manifester.

"Et parce que cela m'occupe aussi."  
>"Si l'endroit vous manque tellement, retournez-y."<br>"Vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas retourner là où j'ai tué la seule personne qui m'avait accordé sa confiance. Là où tout le monde me prend pour un traitre, un lâche et une ordure. Cela n'est pas possible alors ne dites pas de stupidité. Êtes-vous sure d'être à Serdaigle?"  
>"Je ne suis sure de rien Monsieur, et c'est bien pour cela que je suis une Serdaigle. Comme je ne peux affirmer que dans la sombre affaire qui secoua le monde des sorciers vous étiez du côté des mauvaises personnes. D'ailleurs si j'en étais sure, je ne serais pas dans cette voiture."<br>"Si vous le dites."  
>"Je ne le dis pas, je l'affirme."<p>

La tête de l'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait fixement.

"Vous affirmez quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas sure? Voilà qui est complètement..."  
>"Absurde." le coupa t-elle. "Mais je l'affirme quand même."<br>"Vous êtes complètement folle."

Grogna l'homme. Ethele faillit répondre "et ça vous plait" mais elle préféra se taire. L'atmosphère était devenue trop étrange. Il ne fallait pas y faire attention, ça allait passer. Mais le malaise ne passa pas. Et quand la voiture s'arrêta au bord d'un chemin plus un mot n'avait été prononcé. La demoiselle sortit de la voiture alors que l'homme posait un pied à terre. Il lui sortit ses valises, toujours sans la moindre parole. Et quand il voulu remonter dans la voiture un cri fit s'envoler les oiseaux alentours.

"NON!"

Il se tourna pour voir la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges, qui le regardait, étonnée, désorientée.

"Quoi?" Aboya t-il.  
>"Je ne vous ai pas remercié." Dit-elle simplement en avançant vers lui, contournant le tacot.<br>"Y'a pas de quoi."

Mais à la surprise de la jeune fille la portière ne claqua pas. Elle hésita, recula, avança, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Hé bien, j'aimerai bien être remercié décemment." Grogna t-il en la regardant.

La demoiselle fit un pas, puis un autre. Même avec des petits pas, ça pour sur, on avancera. Et elle fini par arriver là où elle voulait être. L'homme se leva, la toisa du regard. Même dans ce genre de moment ça l'aurait tué d'être aimable? Durant tout le voyage il y avait eut un truc entre eux. Un truc qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Un truc différent, étrange, bizarre, qui faisait peur. Était-ce pour ça que le cœur de la demoiselle lui martelait la poitrine? Et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun autre contact physique entre eux elle ferma les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de comprendre. Mais c'était comme si ses pensés s'étaient éteintes, mises en veille pour que ses sens se tourne vers le baiser. Il ne dura pas longtemps, juste assez pour que les deux personnages s'en souviennent.

"Ethele."

Souffla Rogue entre les lèvres de la demoiselle.

"Ethele."

Répéta t-il, un peu plus fort.

"Bon sang Thelou!"

Les yeux de la demoiselle se rouvrir pour voir Blodwyn qui la secouait alors qu'elle tenait entre ses bras un saladier de purée de pommes de terre chaudes. Elle mit du temps à immerger ayant encore le sentiment de sentir les lèvres du feu professeur Rogue sur les siennes. Les yeux de la table Serdaigle la fixaient comme si elle était l'attraction principale de la soirée. Elle regarda sa camarade sans comprendre. Où était la forêt? La voiture noire cabossée? Avait-elle traversé le sentier sans s'en rendre compte?

"Tu t'es endormie durant le discours du professeur Binss. J'ai préféré te réveiller quand tu t'es mise à embrasser le saladier."

Lui expliqua Blodwyn en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Endormie? Non, non, c'était bien vrai! Elle en était sure! Persuadée! Ce n'était pas un rêve! Elle jeta pleins de détresse vers sa camarade qui rigolait avec les autres.

"Et on peut savoir qui vous embrassiez mademoiselle?"

Lança un garçon en face d'elle.

"Très certainement Enry Stanley, elle arrive pas à ce faire à l'idée qu'il lui a dit non il y a quatre ans."

Ricana une demoiselle avec un gros nez.

"Oui c'est ça... j'embrassais Enry. C'est ça."

Et c'est en ravalant ses larmes que la Serdaigle se servit de la purée... sentant sur ses lèvres la trace pourtant bien réelles de celles du beau Rogue. Pourtant bien réelles…


End file.
